Jimmy and Johto Adventures
by HunterJ
Summary: This story is about mainly Jimmy but also Marina and Vincent. Have fun reading about Jimmy and Adventures through Johto.
1. Chapter 1- Jimmy's Easy Choice

**Jimmy and Johto Adventures**

Chapter 1- Jimmy's Easy Choice

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own pokemon

Hi this is my first pokemon fanfiction story and I decided to write my first story about Jimmy. I hope you will enjoy this story about Jimmy's adventures in Johto. The chapters will be in third person unless specified. By the way there **WILL** be cursing. Have fun reading and please leave a review!

Jimmy sat up in bed and looked at his alarm clock. The alarm clock showed 8:00am but it felt like 2:00am so he felt like drifting back to sleep. _Snore!_

"Jimmy! Wake up! Don't you want to get your first pokemon from Professor Elm?"

Jimmy bolted up. He had forgotten that today was the day he would be getting his first pokemon.

He quickly got dressed in his clothes and flew downstairs. He quickly ate 10 breakfasts and rushed outside towards Professor Elm's Lab.

"Wait Jimmy, you forgot your pokegear!" His mom cried after.

Jimmy groaned and ran back inside. His mother handed over his pokegear and then Jimmy disappeared.

"Professor Elm! I'm here to get my first pokemon!" Jimmy bellowed as he entered the lab. "HELLO!" Jimmy shouted, "HELLO!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, just stop that racket!" Professor Elm said. He looked up and saw Jimmy. "Oh, Jimmy." He said shocked. "How come you are here. You are only supposed to be here on Wednesday." He said.

"Today is Wednesday, Professor Elm." Jimmy answered confused.

"Oh no! I was supposed to go to Mr. Pokemon. Jimmy after I give you your pokemon can you go see him for me."

"Um sure I guess." Jimmy answered confused.

"We're here!" Two people cried out.

The two people were Vincent and Marina. They were Jimmy's two childhood friends. They were also supposed to get their pokemon today as well.

Professor Elm walked over to a cart and took out 3 pokeballs. He threw each of them into the air and three pokemon appeared on the table.

The first pokemon was a blue and tan colored pokemon with fire coming out of its back. "This pokemon is call Cyndaquil." Professor Elm stated.

The next pokemon was a blue crocodile with red ridges on its back. "This pokemon is called Totodile." Professor Elm stated once more.

The next pokemon was a light green pokemon with a green leaf on its head, and green bumps around her neck. "This pokemon is called Chickorita." Professor Elm stated for the last time.

"I know which one I want," Jimmy shouted,"Cyndaquil!"

"Perfect, because I want Totodile!" Marina shouted. "I'm gonna call you Wani-Wani!"

"Well then I guess I'm stuck with Chickorita, which is perfectly fine with me!" Vincent shouted.

"Well, now that that is all done, Jimmy you better get going. Vincent I believe your Mom wants to talk to you about your possible journey. Marina umm, what do you want to do." Professor Elm started to list things off.

"Well, I think I'll go with Jimmy here." Marina said moving closer to Jimmy.

"Okay..." Jimmy said.

In the background Vincent was turning red for being left out.

"Well you guys better get going!" Professor Elm chided.

Jimmy and Marina walked out of the lab, while Vincent talking to his Chickorita about becoming stronger than Jimmy. He then stalked off with a mad look in his eyes.

"I will get my Marina, Jimmy, just you wait!" Vincent muttered.

Well that's the first chapter and I hoped you liked it and will leave a review.

Have fun reading!

-Hunter J


	2. Chapter 2- That One Was Mine

**Jimmy and Johto Adventures**

Chapter 1- Jimmy's Easy Choice

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own pokemon

Hi this is my first pokemon fanfiction story and I decided to write my first story about Jimmy. I hope you will enjoy this story about Jimmy's adventures in Johto. The chapters will be in third person unless specified. By the way there **WILL** be cursing. Have fun reading and please leave a review!

Jimmy sat up in bed and looked at his alarm clock. The alarm clock showed 8:00am but it felt like 2:00am so he felt like drifting back to sleep. _Snore!_

"Jimmy! Wake up! Don't you want to get your first pokemon from Professor Elm?"

Jimmy bolted up. He had forgotten that today was the day he would be getting his first pokemon.

He quickly got dressed in his clothes and flew downstairs. He quickly ate 10 breakfasts and rushed outside towards Professor Elm's Lab.

"Wait Jimmy, you forgot your pokegear!" His mom cried after.

Jimmy groaned and ran back inside. His mother handed over his pokegear and then Jimmy disappeared.

"Professor Elm! I'm here to get my first pokemon!" Jimmy bellowed as he entered the lab. "HELLO!" Jimmy shouted, "HELLO!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, just stop that racket!" Professor Elm said. He looked up and saw Jimmy. "Oh, Jimmy." He said shocked. "How come you are here. You are only supposed to be here on Wednesday." He said.

"Today is Wednesday, Professor Elm." Jimmy answered confused.

"Oh no! I was supposed to go to Mr. Pokemon. Jimmy after I give you your pokemon can you go see him for me."

"Um sure I guess." Jimmy answered confused.

"We're here!" Two people cried out.

The two people were Vincent and Marina. They were Jimmy's two childhood friends. They were also supposed to get their pokemon today as well.

Professor Elm walked over to a cart and took out 3 pokeballs. He threw each of them into the air and three pokemon appeared on the table.

The first pokemon was a blue and tan colored pokemon with fire coming out of its back. "This pokemon is call Cyndaquil." Professor Elm stated.

The next pokemon was a blue crocodile with red ridges on its back. "This pokemon is called Totodile." Professor Elm stated once more.

The next pokemon was a light green pokemon with a green leaf on its head, and green bumps around her neck. "This pokemon is called Chickorita." Professor Elm stated for the last time.

"I know which one I want," Jimmy shouted,"Cyndaquil!"

"Perfect, because I want Totodile!" Marina shouted. "I'm gonna call you Wani-Wani!"

"Well then I guess I'm stuck with Chickorita, which is perfectly fine with me!" Vincent shouted.

"Well, now that that is all done, Jimmy you better get going. Vincent I believe your Mom wants to talk to you about your possible journey. Marina umm, what do you want to do." Professor Elm started to list things off.

"Well, I think I'll go with Jimmy here." Marina said moving closer to Jimmy.

"Okay..." Jimmy said.

In the background Vincent was turning red for being left out.

"Well you guys better get going!" Professor Elm chided.

Jimmy and Marina walked out of the lab, while Vincent talking to his Chickorita about becoming stronger than Jimmy. He then stalked off with a mad look in his eyes.

"I will get my Marina, Jimmy, just you wait!" Vincent muttered.

Well that's the first chapter and I hoped you liked it and will leave a review.

Have fun reading!

-Hunter J


End file.
